Revelation
by CherryBlossom4
Summary: Duo loves Quatre and Quatre loves but neither know what will happen when Duo finds out and where is Heero left with this
1. Default Chapter

Duo was lying on the grass looking up at the moon and stars he never knew that one little blond angel was watching him. It had been three years since the war was over but Duo and Quatre stayed together but something was bothering Quatre he had fallen in love with his long braided friend and he was afraid of telling him. *Why would he feel the same for me? * Quatre pushed away from the window and walked to his computer and started writing a letter he knew would never reach a violet eyed boy.  
  
After he had finish writing the letter he left it on the screen and went to take a shower before supper. At that same time Duo was going up to Quatre's room to ask if he wanted to go to a movie tonight. Duo knocked but there was no answer he turned the knob and opened the door. He slides his head in the room and looked around. "Mmmm he's not here."  
  
Duo walked into the room and was going to go see in the bathroom when his name caught his eye. He walked to the computer and sat down and started reading what was on the screen.  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
I am writing this letter even if I know I would never have the guts to give it to you. I would love to tell you how I feel but I don't want you being mad or thinking I was weird or a pervert. So I will keep it inside of me forever, I do not want too loose your friendship for something I can make my self stop. But duo know this that I love you and will always love you no matter what you would think.  
  
I don't know when I started loving you but I do and I have to live with it. I hope that you will understand and that im not asking for you to feel the same for me. If things were different, I would love for you to be my Koi.  
  
With love Quatre.  
  
Duo stared at the screen. He stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He walked to his room and walked into his bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"How can that sweet looking blond love me? I am death. I am nothing. And to think that he thought I would think of him as a pervert I would never think that of him he is so perfect. God I wish I could slide my hands on that perfect skin of his and kiss his sweet lips."  
  
Duo started to pull his clothes off and stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He took the end of the braid and pulled the elastic from the end of his braid then laced his hands in it undoing them and started to wash. When he was finished, he grabbed a towel and placed it around his waist and walked into his room never expecting to find something he had dreamed of since he had moved in.  
  
Quatre was dressed in his kaki pants and white shirt with his purple vest. He was staring out the window. Duo walked to his bag and pulled out a pair of black boxers and pulled them on before pulling the towel off. He turned to face Quatre.  
  
"Hey Quatre what are you doing in here." Duo asked as he took the brush and started t brush his hair.  
  
Quatre turned to face him. And blushed when he saw Duo clad in his boxers "Oh . . . ummm . . . I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something tonight." He said as he took the brush from Duo and made him sit down in the chair and he started to brush the long hair and braiding it after.  
  
"I was just going to ask you the same thing. How about a movie or we could go out to dinner."  
  
"Out to dinner sounds just fine there is a new Italian restaurant down the street lets go there. And then after we could go to a club."  
  
"Alright let me get dress and I will meet you down stairs." Duo stood up and looked back at Quatre and smiled.  
  
Quatre smiled back at him and left the room. His heart beating fast. He went down the stairs and waited for Duo.  
  
Back in his room Duo was staring at the door. He shook his head and knew that he too was in love with his little blond Arabian angel. He walked to his closet and looked inside he pulled on some tight black jeans and a white t-shirt covered with a black blouse and he tied only the first few button. He took his cross from the desk and tied it around his neck. He walked out of his room and walk to the stairs he saw that Quatre was waiting for him on the stairs.  
  
"Quatre ready to go." Duo asked as he started walking down.  
  
Quatre turned to look up at Duo and his breath caught in his throat, he thought to him self *God he is so sexy I just wish I could kiss him and touch him*. He was pulled out of is day dream and Duo placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Quatre looked at him. "Yeah Duo im ready we can walk there its not that far. "  
  
Duo walk down the remainder of the stairs until he stood if front of Quatre. "Quatre you look good."  
  
"Thanks Duo you look good yourself."  
  
Duo smiled at him and walk pass him and open the front closet and grabbed his Coat and handed Quatre his coat. They put it on and left their small apartment. They walk in silent to the restaurant and walked in. The waitress came up to them. "Yes may I help you."  
  
"Yes we would like to have a table for two please." Quatre asked.  
  
She grabbed two menus and walked them to a corner table away from prying eyes. They sat down and looked at their menus Quatre looked up and stared at Duo before going back to the menus. After a few moments after the waitress came back. Quatre and Duo looked up at her.  
  
"So what can I get you gentlemen tonight?"  
  
"We will both have the Italian linguini with tomato sauce and a bottle of red wine please."  
  
Duo looked at Quatre and Quatre looked back at him. "What it's my treat."  
  
"Thanks Quatre." Duo placed his hand on Quatre and looked at him  
  
"Duo there's something I have to tell you but don't interrupt me ok"  
  
"Alright Quatre I'm listening."  
  
Quatre looked down at his hands and swallowed hard. He looked back up at Duo.  
  
"Duo I know you might think that im weird and I might loose your friendship but I can't keep it inside anymore. Ever since the war ended I have been thinking about you and when you told me you were looking for a place to stay I acted fast to tell you I had a place in my apartment."  
  
"Quatre what are you trying to tell me."  
  
"Ever since the first time we meet I knew you were special and you were the only one I could talk to and well I just wanted to tell you that I love you Duo and I know you might not feel the same I understand." Quatre looked down. He felt hurt and dejected when Duo didn't speak.  
  
Duo looked at Quatre he couldn't believe it he had told him he loved him why couldn't he just tell him he loved him too. But it was to late Quatre stood up and ran out of the restaurant. Duo stared at the door and quickly stood up and ran after his love. "Quatre wait please stop." Quatre continued running until he reached home he slammed the door shut and ran up to his room he pulled off his clothes and walked into the bathroom and started the shower and stepped in.  
  
At the same time Duo walk in the house and ran up to Quatre's room he walked in and heard the shower and looked at the floor where Quatre's clothes were. He smile as he started to take his own clothes off and silently slipped into the bathroom. It was steamy and he could see the contort of Quatre's body and he stepped in behind Quatre. He lean into Quatre and placed his hands on his hips. "Quatre."  
  
Quatre turned around fast and stood face to face with the boy he loved.  
  
"Duo what are you doing."  
  
Quatre stepped back but Duo caught his arms and pulled him to his body.  
  
"Please Quatre don't push me away. We both know this is what we want." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Quatre's.  
  
Quatre leaned into the kiss as he pressed closer and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist. Duo teased Quatre's lips with his tongue and the little blond boy opened up for the probing tongue.  
  
Duo's hand travelled down Quatre's back pulling the little blond Angel closer to him. Quatre moaned into Duo's mouth. And they but pulled away their breathing coming in short breaths.  
  
Quatre looked up at Duo. "Duo I...." He was cut off by Duo's fingers on his lips.  
  
"Little one you made me happy when you told me you loved me. Are you going to take it back now." Duo slide his thumb over Quatre's lips.  
  
"No Duo im not taking it back I do love you and I have wanted you for so long."  
  
Quatre leaned into Duo and started kissing, nibbling and licking at the soft skin he found there. Duo leaned on the wall and placed his hands on Quatre's shoulders as the blond started kissing down to his collarbone. Duo closed his eyes and moaned. Quatre took turns to suck and nibble at Duo's nipple making them raw and red and turning them into hard nubs. Quatre looked up at Duo smiling as he heard little whimpering sounds.  
  
Quatre pulled away and close the shower he stepped out and he took Duo's hand and helped him out of the shower. He took a towel and started to dry Duo off. Kneeling in front of him and going real slow over that part of Duo's body that Quatre couldn't wait to touch and taste.  
  
"Quatre please your driving me crazy." Duo looked down at his soon-to-be- lover. Quatre smiled and stood up. He was about to start drying himself. When Duo grabbed the towel and started to dry his blond angel. Duo knelt in front of Quatre and started to dry his legs and lean in to kiss his hip bone. Quatre grabbed Duo's shoulders.  
  
After finishing drying him off. Duo stood up and dropped the towel. He took Quatre in his arms and closed the lights and walked into the bedroom. He kissed Quatre as he walked to the bed. He placed him on the bed. Duo was happy to have his little angel naked in bed for him to do what he wanted. Duo layed down next to Quatre and slide a hand from his cheek down to his chest loving the feel of his lovers creamy silk skin.  
  
Quatre just stared at the beauty that was in front of him. Duo leaned down and started kissing Quatre's neck. He started nibbling and sucking at the flesh he found. He started kissing down and stoped when he reached Quatre's nipple, he flicked his tongue over it and then sucked it in his mouth. Duo's hand made it's way up the blond boy's leg and pass his stomach and up to the other nipple and flicked his thumb over it. Quatre arched his back , pushing his chest forward to encourage Duo to continue.  
  
Duo could not get enough of this perfect angel. Quatre's moans were so sweet and exciting. Duo flicked his tongue more over Quatre's nipple making the little blond boy go crazy. Duo started kissing down pushing Quatre's legs apart as he went even lower stopping at his navel to probe it with his tongue.  
  
He start moving lower again and took Quatre's erection in his hand and flicked his tongue over the tip. And brought his lips down around his lover's erection. Quatre bit his lower lip as a moan escaped his throat. He arched his back and clench the sheets in his fist. "Duo oh god please."  
  
Duo started going even faster over his koibito's erection. When he felt Quatre was ready to cum. Duo pulled away and knelt down between his legs and reached for a tube of lubricant he looked at Quatre "Quatre turn around on your hands and knees please." Quatre did as he was told and turned around. Duo took a little bit of lube and lube his fingers.  
  
He started pushing one in his lover thigh anus. Quatre jerked a bit at the sensation of having something in him. Duo slide a second and a third finger and waited for his love to get used to his fingers. After a while he start stroking his fingers and as he pushed deeper Quatre jerked and let out a loud moan. Duo knew he had hit that special spot. When he knew Quatre was ready for him he pulled his fingers out of him and lubbed his erection and grabbed Quatre's hip. "Quatre are you sure this is what you want."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes Duo I want you in me please." As Quatre leaned his head down Duo placed himself in his lover he stayed motionless letting Quatre get use to him. After a while Quatre started pushing backward in Duo. And Duo knew what he wanted he start moving in and out of Quatre not believe that his dream was coming true he was deep in his sweet angel. Duo grabbed Quatre's hip and started going faster every time hitting that spot that made Quatre scream Duo's name in ecstasy.  
  
Duo reached around his new lover and started pumping his erection at the same time he was pushing into Quatre. Small moans came from Quatre, Duo moved his hand faster over Quatre's erection. He leaned his head back as Quatre emptied his load on his hand and the bed. Duo gasped and moved faster, rocking his hips with a few, short thrusts his own body on fire as he shouted, and emptied his own passion in Quatre. Neither of them moved for long moments, still feeling the aftershocks of their love, then slowly, Duo pulled out and collapsed next to Quatre. Quatre's eyes were closed, but he opened them as he felt Duo climb up next to him. Duo wrapped his arms around Quatre and buried his face in Quatre's damp corn-silk hair.  
  
"I love you Duo." Quatre said as he racked his hand over Duo's back.  
  
Duo pulled away and looked at Quatre. "I love you too little one." he leaned over and took Quatre's lips in a kiss fill with passion. They layed down as Duo pulled the covers over them and fell asleep their arms around each other. Knowing that tomorrow was a new day to their new life together. 


	2. part2

The Morning after.  
  
Quatre streached and slowly openned his eyes he look at the boy laying beside him thinking that Duo was still asleep. Quatre turned on his side and slide a finger on Duo's cheek and across his lips. He turned on his side and layed his head on Duo's chest and sigh "I'm glad this ins't a dream. i love you so much Duo."  
  
Duo smiled as he sared down at his angel he lifted his hand and slide it in the blond hair. "And i love you too Quatre with all my heart and soul. i'll never let you go Quatre."  
  
Quatre lifted his head and stared at Duo smilling "And im not letting you go either. How did you sleep?"  
  
"I slept very well thank you what about you?" Duo slide his hand on Quatre's cheek.  
  
"With you beside me very good." Quatre kissed him and pulled away and stood up.  
  
"We should shower before the others come looking for us." Duo stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom to wash while Quatre got dress.  
  
When Duo got out of the shower he pulled a towel around his waist and went into the room and saw Heero sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hey Heero what's up where's quatre."  
  
Heero looked up at him. "He went to make breakfast. We have a mition this afternoon you'll be ready it's just you and me again."  
  
"Alright Heero i'll be ready." Heero nodded and left Duo to get dress.  
  
A few minutes later Duo came into the kitchen he walked to Quatre and kissed him before taking his plate and sat at the table. Trowa smilled at him.  
  
"I see you both got what you wanted finally." He looked at Quatre and back at Duo seeing them both blush.  
  
They finished breakfast and Quatre and Duo went to look over his Gundam. Quatre stared at Duo and smilled sadlly. Duo looked over at him and leaned on the leg of his Gundam. He oppened his arms and Quatre stepped into them.  
  
"Why do you look so worried Quatre?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'm just scared that you or Heero will get hurt that's all." Quatre said.  
  
Duo leaned down and coverred Quatre's lips with his, he wrapped his arms around Quatre as he slide his arms around Duo's neck and deepen the kiss. They pulled away in need of breath. Duo smilled down at him and slide a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Don't worry Quatre i'll be fine. I'll come back to you don't you worry." Duo kissed his nose.  
  
"And i'll make sure of that."  
  
They both turned and saw Heero coming their way.  
  
"It's time Duo." Heero said as he placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
Quatre looked up at him and back at Duo who was staring back at him. Knowing what he was asking. he nodded his head and smile. Quatre turned to face Heero.  
  
"I want you to be careful too Heero Because me and Duo we don't want to loose you."  
  
He leaned up and kiss Heero. As he slide his thumb over his cheek Heero pulled away and stared at him and then at Duo who had step beside them.  
  
"Will be fine Quatre but we should get going Heero." He kissed Quatre and then Heero and walked to his gundam.  
  
"Quatre what's...." Quatre placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"We will talk when you guys come back alright." Quatre smilled at him and started walking away.  
  
Heero stared back at him and walk to his gundam and climb in he closed the cockpit and him and Duo flew away. As Quatre looked at them go.  
  
"Please come back alive guys." he closed the lights and went back to the house.  
  
***A week later***  
  
Quatre was pacing in the living room wondering what had happen to Heero and Duo. Trowa walked in and stayed in the doorway. watchign him and shook his head. he looked back at his boyfriend.  
  
"Wufei any news."  
  
"No i wonder what happen to them they should have been back three days ago."  
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around Wufei's shoulders. As they watched Quatre. Quatre turned around and looked at Trowa and Wufei and gave them a sad smile.  
  
"You guys go to bed i'll be alright."  
  
"Quatre you should go to bed too it's been a week since you havejn't slept well."  
  
"I can't sleep. Wufei i can't even feel them anymore. What if there hurt or worst dead."  
  
"Maybe there hiding. Kat go sleep." Trowa walked up to him.  
  
Quatre nodded "Can i sleep with you guys please."  
  
"Of course you can Quatre what are friends for."  
  
The three of them walked up to Quatre's room. They stripped to their boxers and laid down. Trowa pulled the covers over the three and he and Wufei wrapped their arms around Quatre. They fell asleep not hearing the front door oppened.  
  
Heero and Duo walked in the front door and close it behind them.  
  
"I can't wait to see Quatre i really missed him." Duo said as he dropped his bag.  
  
"I missed him too Duo let's go wake him."  
  
They both walked up the stairs and down the hall. Heero oppened the door and h stopped with Duo behind him.  
  
"Heero what's rong." Duo stepped beside Heero.  
  
"That's what's wrong." Heero snapped as he stared at the bed.  
  
Duo stared at the bed too and saw Quatre between Trowa and Wufei.. Quatre started to wake up.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Heero yelled  
  
Trowa and Wufei sat up fast and looked aat a pissed off Duo and Heero. Quatre crawled over Trowa and went t o his lovers. He tried to hg them. But Duo and Heero backed away from him. Quatre stared at them. He didn't know want to cry in front of them.  
  
"Please let me explain." he reached for them again.  
  
"Explain what Quatre. We found you in bed with them. We thouth you loved us. We guess we were wrong."  
  
"No it's not true. You don't know what i went through this week. I was scared."  
  
"Yes and jumped right in bed with Trowa and Wufei. Nice to know you care about us."  
  
"Duo let's go we can pack and go somewhere else." Heero said taking Duo's hand in his.  
  
Duo and Heero turned aroudn and walked away. Quatre stared at them and started to cry. He dropped to his knees and rocked back and forth.  
  
"Don't leave me again . PLEASE."  
  
Trowa stood up from bed and looked at Wufei.  
  
Take care of him i'll go talk to them before they do something they will regreat.  
  
"Wufei nodded and went to Quatre as Trowa left the room. He walked down the hall and stopped at Duo's and Heero's room. They both looked up at him.  
  
"What do you want Barton." Heero glared at him  
  
"Why won't you guys let him explain."  
  
"Because we saw what happen." Duo yelled.  
  
"You didn't see nothing. Wufei and I we were just holding him."  
  
"Yeah right." they both said  
  
"Now, you listen here. He should be the one yellling at you guys. Do you know how scared he was. It's been a week since you left for the mission."  
  
"Yeah so it didn't mean he had to jump in bed with you two."  
  
"Just shut up. Heero."  
  
They looked up to see Wufei at the door staring at them.  
  
"Wufei where's Quatre?"  
  
"He's still crying his eyes out on the floor in his room."  
  
Unknown to them Quatre had pack a bag and made his way to the kitchen he grabbed a pen and paper and left them a note. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the house and to the cab waiting. The cab left as Quatre told the driver to bring him to the airport.  
  
Heero and Duo went doen to start dinner and saw the note. Heero read it to the other three.  
  
Dearest Heero and Duo,  
  
Im sorry you thouth i had cheated on both of you but i love you with all my heart and soul but i can't stay in the same house. as you read this im gone and please don't try to find me i need to be alone.  
  
Love always Quatre.  
  
Heero looked up at Duo "What have we done"  
  
TBC..... 


	3. part 3

A few hours later...  
  
Quatre stepped off the plane and looked around he smiled as he saw Miss Relena. He walked up to her and shook her hand.  
  
"Hello Miss Relena how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing great Quatre how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not to good I just had to get away from Heero and Duo?"  
  
"What did they do now I thou you three were in love."  
  
"I thought we were but something happen can we get to your house and I'll tell you later ok."  
  
"Alright come with me my driver is waiting in front."  
  
They both took a bag and left the airport they stepped into the waiting limo and they drove off Quatre kept looking around and down at the ring on his finger knowing the other like it were not were they are supposed to be. A few minutes later they arrived at Relena's house.  
  
"Where here Quatre." She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks Relena can you show me my room and I'll meet you in the office and I'll tell you what happen alright."  
  
"Ok Go up the stairs and down the hall it's the last door on the right."  
  
He nodded and grabbed his bags and walked to his room he walked in and look around he started unpacking his clothes he sat on the bed and started to cry in his hands thinking of how Duo and Heero had hurt him. He stood up and walked to the window and look out he saw another limo stopped infont of the house he saw Treize and Zech step out he smile and turned around he walked to the bathroom and washed his face and walk down to the office where Relena was talking to Zech and Treize. He walked in and smiled at them.  
  
"Good evening Treize, Zech. Nice to see you again."  
  
"Quatre what are you doing here I thought you would be with Heero and Duo since they are alive."  
  
"I know but something happen and they ate me right now I just needed to leave for a while."  
  
"Quatre are you ready to tell me what happen." Relena asked.  
  
He nodded and started telling them how he hadn't slept in a week because he was worried about Heero and Duo.  
  
"What happen next Quatre." Zech asked.  
  
"Well Wufei and Trowa were worried about so so they took me in my room and put me to bed they stayed with me so I could sleep they laid down on each side of me and we fell asleep. The next day Heero and Duo found us and they were mad they didn't want to let me explain so when the four of them were yelling at each other I grabbed two bags packed wrote a note and left I couldn't stay there knowing they hated me."  
  
"You can stay here as long as you like Quatre we won't called them but if they do call to see if your here we will haft tell them alright."  
  
"Alright Zech thanks. I think IM going to go sleep IM pretty tired. One thing Zech can you called Trowa and tell him where I am and tell him to look on my desk and give each box to Heero and Duo please."  
  
"Alright I'll do that now. Goodnight Quatre." the three of them said  
  
Quatre said goodnight and a thank you and walked out of the office trying not to cry. During this time Zech went to his room and called Trowa.  
  
"Hello Trowa speaking."  
  
"Trowa this is Zech how are you doing?"  
  
"It could be better Quatre here a few hours ago."  
  
"I know that's why I called he asked me."  
  
"You know where he is?" Trowa waited.  
  
"Yes I know he's at my sisters house he will stay here until he is ok to go home he wanted me to tell you to look in is room on his dresser and grab the two little jewellery box and give one to Heero and the other one to Duo. It's for them. He`ll call you sometime this week." Zech said to Trowa.  
  
"Alright Zech thanks for calling tell Quatre that he can take as long as he wants but to hurry back I was able to talk to them after they read the note Quatre left and there sorry."  
  
"Okay I will tell him Trowa and I will take care of him." Zech said as he hung up.  
  
Trowa walked up to his room and walked in seeing Wufei on the bed waiting for him. He smiled at his lover and walk to the bed and laid down beside him.  
  
"Who was on the phone Trowa." Wufei asked as he wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
"It was Zech he told me Quatre was staying at his sisters house and he would take care of him."  
  
"Do you trust him Trowa he was are enemy during the war."  
  
"I know Wufei but he is our friend now we can thrust him with Quatre."  
  
"Guess your right we should get some sleep it`s getting late."  
  
Wufei turned on his side and laid his head on Trowa`s Chest and listen to his heartbeat. Trowa slide his hands on Wufei`s back as they fell asleep Hoping that every thing would be alright with their friends.  
  
The next morning Quatre woke up and walk to the bathroom he started the shower and pull in boxers off and step in. he stepped under the water and closed his eyes thinking about Heero and Duo wondering if they would come looking for him. He finished using the bathroom as a knock came to the door.  
  
"Yes who is it?" Quatre asked as he stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around himself.  
  
"It`s me Quatre i have soemthing to tell you."  
  
"I`ll meet you in your office Relena i just have to dress."  
  
"Alright Quatre meet you there."  
  
Quatre smilled and walked to his room and got dress he walked out in the hall and pass by Zech and Treize's door and hear them making out he sigh and walk down the stairs to the office and walk in and saw Relena talking with his four friends. He back up fast and ran to the garden tears rolling down his cheek he was to afraid to see his lovers right now he wanted more time. He sat on the bench an dplaced his face in his hands and cryed until he felt a hand on his shoulder he swallowed knowing it was Trowa. Quatre lifted his head and stared at him.  
  
"Hi Trowa what are you guys doing here it's to soon to see them."  
  
`Don`t worry Quatre they don`t know your here we had to come see Relena to set up Zech and Treize Anniversary i didn`t know Relena would have gone to tell you we were here. I saw you run out of the office i just wanted to know if you were ok. You know they are looking for you they started when they found that note you left them they are sorry for what they did."  
  
"I'm scared Trowa what if it waasn'T meant to be."  
  
"Quatre that's not true you love them and they love you give it another chanse they would have been mad like they were if they didn't love you. And you know that." Trowa smiled down at him.  
  
"I guess your right Trowa thank you for talking to me but you should go back before they come looking for you. Tell them i love them Trowa and i'm waiting for them to find me."  
  
"You know if i told them like that they would know that you are here."  
  
Quatre smilled at him and kissed his cheek. Trowa laughed knowing Quatre couldn't stay long without Heero and Duo.  
  
"Alright tell them in a week. I won`t be here i'm leaving tomorrow to go to the beach house you and Wufei bouth me. I'll stay there until they find me."  
  
"Okay Quatre i'll see you later. Take care of yourself."  
  
"I will Trowa give my love to Wufei."  
  
Trowa nodded and gave Quatre's shoulder a squeeze and left. Quatre sat there looking at the sky until Relana came to tell him it was time for dinner He nodded stood up and followed her into the dinning room where the others were minus Heero and Duo. Wufei walked up to him and hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad your alright Quatre Trowa and me we were worried about you until Zech called."  
  
"I'm sorry guys. Relena may i speak to you after dinner i have to tell you something"  
  
"Sure Quatre now sit and let's eat im starving."  
  
Quatre laughed as he sat down beside her and they all started eating. Relena looked at Quatre.  
  
"Quatre i'm sorry i didn't known Duo and Heero were here when i went to tell you to come down."  
  
"It's okay Relena no harm done they didn`t see me so you can relax im not mad at you i swear."  
  
She nodded her head and continue eating in silence. When they were finish Trowa and Wufei went to a club with Treize and Zech. Quatre followed Relena to her office and sat down on the couch.  
  
"So Quatre what did you want to tell me."  
  
"Well i thought since you are going to invite a lot of poeple to Treize and Zech anniversary you could invite them to the beach house it's big enaugh for everyone and it's going to be a week it will be time to face Duo and Heero at that time. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea Quatre when are you leaving to the beach house?"  
  
"I think i will leave this afternoon i need to clean the house and make sure i have everything for the party in a week."  
  
"Alright i will let you get packed and i will see you in a week for the party i'll call you to tell you how much poeple and the day before i will send the poeple to make the food and decoration alright."  
  
Quatre nodded and got up he hugged Relena and left the office and walked up to his room he packed his clothes and the picture on the side table and grabbed his bag after zipping it up he left the room and walk down the stairs he grabbed a phone and called a cab and went to wait outside.  
  
A few minutes later the cab arrive Quatre climbed in and they were off to his private helecopter that would bring him to the beach house. Where he would stay for a week or two. After 20 minutes in the cab they mad it the the air field Quatre grabbed his bacg and climbed out he payed the cab driver and walk to his friend.  
  
"hi Frank thanks for flying me to the house."  
  
"Your welcome Quatre i would do anything for you."  
  
Quatre nodded and climb on they took off after Frank got on. 


	4. lovers4

After a few hours Quatre landed behind the house and walked inside he looked around and shook his head. Thinking he had a lot of work to do before the house was cleaned enaught. He walked up the stairs to his room and unpacked his things placing a picture of his friends beside the bed. he changed clothes and started walking from room to room pulling the sheets of the furniture. He walked to the basement and started washing the sheets. he grab a bucket and a mod and started washing the floor.  
  
Time passed and Quatre finish cleaning the house in time for supper. he walked to the kitchen and made some soup and a ham sandwhich for himself he walks to the blcony and sat down and started to eat. He heard a car stoped fast infront of his house he stood up and walk to the side and watch as a black van stopped and the back door openned and four man dressed in black stepped out. He ran inside and up to his room. he grabbed he phone and dialed his friends. Heero answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Heero don't talk just listen. Im in trouble i don't know what there is a van here with four guys in black that came out the back. I think they came to get me."  
  
"Quatre where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the beach house. I still have my watch you gave me so you can find me if they take me away you have to find me Heero. Please."  
  
Heero was about to talk when he heard the door from Quatre's side bang into the wall and Quatre scream. Heero hung up the phone and ran down the stairs where his other lover and friends were.  
  
"Heero who was on the phone." Trowa asked.  
  
"It was Quatre he's in trouble. We need to get to the beach house now."  
  
"Ok Duo Heero prepare the van with everything we need Wufei called the rest of are team and i'll called Lady Une to tell her what happen."  
  
They nodded and went their own way to do what was needed.after one hour The four ex gundam pilot were on there way to pick up the other four of there group. Trowa stopped the van infront of the mansion and saw three poeple coming out.  
  
"Relena what are you doing here."  
  
"I'm going with you guys i'll stay at the house and be home base if it's ok it's my fault if Quatre was taken."  
  
"What do you mean Relena?"  
  
"Well Duo i didn't stop him i could have told him to stay at the mansion but i didn't."  
  
"It's not your fault Relena." Heero said as he hugged her.  
  
"Put everything in the back and climb in we have two other poeple to pick up. They noddeed and place the bags in the back and climb in. Wufei closed the door and they left. They stopped at Preventers headcarters and Duo stepped out. He walked in and went to the basement and walk to the end and walked in.   
  
"Noin Sally. did you get a trace on Quatre?"  
  
"No Duo i think we are to far from him. Will bring what we need to the beach house and see if we can find who ever took Quatre."  
  
"Alright grab your bags and lets go everyone is waiting in the van."  
  
The three of them took the bags and walk back to the van Duo opened the back and climb in placing the bags down. Noin and Sally closed the back door and walk to the front and climb in Trowa took off once the girls got in.  
  
"I hope his alright."  
  
"I'm sure he is Duo he didn't survive the war just to be hurt like this he's stronger then we thouth he was. We will find him."  
  
"I hope your right Heero."  
use  
Heero wrapped his arounds around Duo.  
  
"Trowa Quatre had surveilance at his beach house right."  
  
"Yes i think so just hoping those guys didn't know that and didn't cut the power."  
  
"It doesn't matter Trowa. i made sure that the power wasn't connected to the house power so it might still be on." Noin said as she smilled.  
  
They rode the rest of the way in silence each one praying that they would find Quatre alive and in one peice. Or they would kill who ever did this. After six hours of driving The group arrived at the beach house each one climbed out and grab some bags and walk in the house they looking aroudn and saw Heero and Duo making there way up the stairs to Quatre's room Duo sat on the bed and looked around nothing seamed out of place.  
  
"Heero i think they cleaned up after i mean if you heard Quatre fighting back this place should be broken up."  
  
"I know Duo maybe they thouth Quatre didn;t have time to call anyone. But they were wong."  
  
"Do you think will find him Heero and get him back."  
  
"I'm sure we will Duo don't worry so much."  
  
Heero sat down beside Duo and kissed him as the others walk to the room reserved for surveillance and check the power they smilled when they saw that they still had power. they checked the tape and gasp as they saw the four guys that took Quatre.  
  
"I can't beleive four preventers would do that. We shoulde get this tape to Une she should known who they are and how to find them and why they did this to Quatre." Noin said Sally nodded and mad a copy of the tape and left going to her computer in the living room she sat down. She opened a link to Lady Une.  
  
"Sally what's going on did you find anything."  
  
"Yes we did. The power was still on and the place was cleaned up it's as if nothing happen. But we got a footage of the four guys that took Quatre can i send you the footage so you can tell us who they are."  
  
"Sure send it to my computer and i'll get on it now."  
  
"Alright here it comes."  
  
Sally tape on her computer and sent the footage she looked up as Heero and Duo walked in the living room she looked at them sit down and holding hands.  
  
"So Sally did you get anything?"  
  
"Yes i have a footage that im sending to Lady Une incase she knows them."  
  
"Can i take a look Sally."  
  
"Sure Duo you can."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Duo stood up and walked beside her and sat down and looked at the footage.  
  
"Oh My God!!!"  
  
"Duo what is it?"  
  
"I know them Heero. One of them used to be after Quatre during the war the other one is his brother and the other two are friends of them."  
  
"What are their names Duo?"  
  
"The blond one is Frank, his brother is Brad and the other two are Keith and Sam. They all became Preventers because of Quatre. If it's them who as him he's in trouble. Do you think he still has the tracker on him."  
  
"He did tell me he still had the watch we gave in for his b-day. So i guess that's a yes." Heero said as he sat at his laptop and started his tracking system. And looked for Quatra.   
  
After a few minutes Heero stood up and looked at the others and nodded saying he had found him.  
  
"Relena stay here and called Une tell her to call the space port and have them cancell all out going flights. The tracking stopped there."  
  
"Alright Heero i'll do that you guys go after them and bring Quatra back with you." 


End file.
